


Been Waiting For That, Then?

by mrs_theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hawke breaks down, Hawke gets really scared, Hawke out of character, Love confessions (sort of), Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Pain, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_theirin/pseuds/mrs_theirin
Summary: Eden Hawke and Varric Tethras share their first kiss, though not under ideal circumstances.(In my canon, Bethany is alive, Varric tells the story as if she died for dramatic effect)
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Been Waiting For That, Then?

“Oh Maker,” Hawke murmured. “Maker, no.”

“How bad does it look?” Varric joked, then winced.

“Varric, just don’t move. Don’t move. Oh fuck.”

Hawke’s hands were shaking. Her vision began to blur, tears spilling down her face.

“Hawke,” he spoke, snapping her attention to him. “Focus.”

“Right.” She examined the wound, sliding up his shirt to see it better. He squirmed and she saw it, oozing with blood. It was a deep cut.

“What’s the diagnosis, doc?” 

Hawke glared at him through teary eyes, and he shrugged (well, as best as he could shrug). “It’s deep,” she said, wiping away her tears. “Really deep. It’s going to take some time to heal you, and it’s going to hurt a lot.”

“I’ve been through worse.”

She grimaced. “Varric, I’m serious. You might want to bite down on something.”

“Have any suggestions?” he asked, and his eyebrows shot up suggestively. Maker, if she could hit him, she would. Bleeding out, in immense pain, and still finding time to crack jokes. That was Varric, all right.

“Here.” She reached up and took the ribbon out of her hair, letting it spill down over her shoulders. “It’s going to taste like hair, and it might not be thick enough, but close enough. Put it in your mouth. Now.”

This time he complied without words, bracing himself. Hawke steeled herself, wiping her sweaty palms on her robes before placing them over his wound. His skin lit up and he immediately cried out, making Hawke wince. She persisted, her hands shaking even more, as Varric squirmed and groaned in pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she muttered.

Varric’s hand shot out and grabbed one of hers, momentarily stopping her magic. Her eyes connected with his, which were filled with fear and pain. Hawke slid his hand more firmly into hers, then continued to heal him. His grip tightened, turning her pale hand red, but she didn’t care. Varric had to make it out of this alive. That was all that mattered.

The wound was getting close to healing completely, but Varric’s grip was getting weaker. She glanced over at him and noticed the cloth had fallen out of his mouth and he had a dazed look on his face. “Varric!” she cried, her voice bursting out frantic and scared. “Don’t fall asleep! Please, just hold on a little longer!”

His eyes fluttered half-open, and he gave her a weak smile before his face went slack. “Varric!” she screamed, letting go of his hand to put both on his wound. The wound closed up almost immediately and she shifted her body so that she was facing him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, and when that wasn’t enough, she grabbed his face, sobbing.

“Varric, please wake up. Please, your wound’s healed. You’re fine! Please, Varric, wake up!”

She collapsed onto him, sobbing into his chest. She gripped his body like a raft in a storm. Feeling his hand on the back of her head, her cries stopped abruptly. 

“I always knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the chest hair,” he joked weakly, and she shut him up with a kiss.

It just happened. She didn’t mean to, but hearing his voice again, feeling his touch…

She pressed her head against his sweaty forehead after she pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t ever do that to me again,” she muttered.

“Shit, Hawke. If I knew almost dying would get you to kiss me, I would’ve gotten stabbed a long time ago."

“I should strangle you.”

“Would that get you to kiss me again?”

She pulled away, staring into his caramel eyes. “Been waiting for that then?”

“I might’ve been.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

He laughed, the sound catching her off guard. “You’re kidding, right? ‘Local Dwarf Gets Laughed Out of Kirkwall For Asking Champion To Kiss Him,’ yes, I can see it now.”

“Honestly, if you’re implying I would laugh you out of Kirkwall, you really can’t see my integrity, charm, and good heart.”

He placed a hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “I know you have integrity and plenty of charm. You might want to get started on the good heart though.”

Hawke scoffed, feigning surprise. “I’m shocked, Varric, that you don’t think I have a good heart. I care about plenty of people. Myself, Bethany, and the people who give me lavish, expensive gifts.”

“And?” he prompted, a grin on his face.

She relaxed, smiling warmly. “And you. Of course.”

He pulled her into a kiss, this one slower and softer than the one before. “That’s what I thought. Now, can we get out of this shithole? The Hanged Man is calling my name.”

“Wow,” she said, helping him to his feet. “You really must’ve been close to dying to appreciate the shit ale there.”

“I think I’ve learned to appreciate a lot more than that, Hawke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr, my @ is mrs-theirin! Kudos and comments (especially comments) are always appreciated!
> 
> Hawke x Varric is the only thing getting me through quarantine right now, so expect a lot of them


End file.
